


In this moment

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympic fic, emotional iwaizumi, emotional oikawa, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: In which Iwaizumi Hajime decides there can't be a better moment than this to propose to his childhood best friend and lover.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	In this moment

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi brainrot brrr

The ball hit the floor.

The whistle blew.

The crowd roared with cheers and yells.

Oikawa Tooru stood in the middle, taking time to process what had just happened. He stood there, his heart beating against his chest, so loud it should be concerning. He stared at the crowd, unable to react until someone landed a slap on his back.

“You did it, Tooru, you did it.” Their ace said, a smile spreading across his face, “We did it.”

Oh

Oh, they won.

They had won against Japan’s national team.

Tooru had finally beaten Ushiwaka and Kageyama and all the others he’d ever wanted to (and promised to) beat.

Suddenly all the cheers and yells started ringing too loud in his ear and their ace’s face started getting blurry in front of him. A gasp escaped his throat but it came out more as a strangled breath, broken but content. Tooru leapt forward and hugged him, almost toppled on him and fell over doing so- but he held him firmly and hugged back. Soon everyone else was surrounding them too, capturing them in a group hug and Tooru felt warmth and happiness overflowing inside him, it was almost too much.

As the crowd roared and cheered around him he saw a very familiar figure approaching them from the corner of his eyes and his hands dropped from his teammate’s shoulder. With newfound happiness he jogged over to Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend and boyfriend and Tooru beamed when he saw him smile at him, warm and genuine.

Then Hajime dropped just when Tooru was about to hug him and there he was, sitting in front of Tooru with one knee propped on the floor.

All the cheers and noises disappeared again as he watched Hajime take out a small velvet box from his side pocket and brush his thumbs against the lid. And Tooru counted, _counted_ every second that passed after that. Counted the number of times Hajime took deep breaths in front of him, shouldering heaving.

It was after a solid twenty seconds when Tooru realized the cheers weren’t just silent in his mind but there weren’t any to begin with. Because the entire court had gone silent, all curious eyes on them and Tooru finally let out a shuddering breath.

“Iwa-”

“Tooru.” Hajime Interrupted him, looking up to meet his eyes and Tooru noticed how the flame of his eyes trembled when they met with his own and he buried his face in his hand. “Fuck, I was planning to do this tonight, not now.”

“What?”

“I was- planning to do this-” He removed his hand and gestured at the box in his hand, “-tonight. God I had a whole speech ready and everything and I- forgot.”

“Haji-”

“But that’s the thing with you Tooru. I should have waited till tonight, I should have waited till we went on our date planned tonight and then maybe, maybe I won’t have forgotten the entire speech.” He chuckled.

“But I couldn’t Tooru, I just couldn’t. Looking at you giving your absolute best in this match and winning, looking at the smile you’re offering the world- I realized I won’t last another minute sitting on my bench, that I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you to be mine.”

“I’ve known you since we were toddlers, learning to walk. I’ve seen you rise and fall. I’ve seen you laugh and cry. You might say you never look bad but I’ve seen your ugliest selfies.” Few chuckles are heard from somewhere behind him but Tooru didn’t look back. “And I’ll be the stupidest damn person alive if I let someone else take you away from me after all these years because I want to be the only person to see your ugly selfies. The only person you cry to about some shitty romcom you watched. The only person to buy you endless milk breads from your favorite bakery.”

“So I’m asking you, my shittykawa, my crappykawa, my idiot, my best friend-” Hajime paused and Tooru’s breath hitched when he saw the pool of tears in his eyes as he opened the box in front of him, revealing a shiny golden ring. “Will you be mine for the rest of our lives?”

Tooru’s heart beated so loud against his chest, he wasn’t sure how it hadn’t jumped out of his chest yet. His throat ached and his heart throbbed and he was shaking all over and he struggled to get the word he wanted to say the most out loud.

He took a deep breath in, “Yes.” He said and once it was said, he couldn’t stop. Like the word was a mantra and his life depended on it. “Yes, yes yes yes yes Hajime yes-” He rambled, shaking as he reached out for his now fiance, “Hundred times yes million times yes-”

Hajime was already on his feet as he slipped the ring on his index finger before he knew and the next moment his lips were pressed against his own, firm and forceful- as if trying to confirm if it all was real or not.

Tooru circled his arms around Hajime instantly, pulling the other man as physically close as he could, pressing back just as firmly. He forgot how to breathe when Hajime licked at his bottom lip and he let the sensation sink. Sink deep, _deep_ so that he would remember this moment weeks and months and years later from now on and forever.

In this moment I was happy.

In this moment I felt invincible.

In this moment I felt complete.

He then realized people were cheering and roaring again around them, claps and shouts and whistles echoing in the court. Tooru smiled against Hajime’s lips.

Right then, Tooru felt Hajime tremble again under his hands and he pulled away slightly and pressed their foreheads together, locking eyes with him. Hajime’s eyes were glassy and his hands were shaking when he took them in his and Oikawa’s heart ached at the sight.

“Hajime? Wh- Why are you crying?”

“‘M not crying dumbass.” Hajime said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, “I thought- for a second there I thought you would say no. I know you’re gonna say I sound stupid right now but-”

“Silly, silly Iwa chan!” Tooru cheerily said with his own eyes tearing up as he wiped a single drop of tear that managed to roll off the corner of Hajime’s eyes. “I would never, ever refuse to be with you. Even if the world was tearing us apart I’d still fight all of them to stay with you.”

Hajime chuckled at that and Tooru continued, “I bet even in alternate universes, I’m destined to be with you.” He said. “So don’t ever doubt for a single moment that I won’t love you back Hajime, because that’s just simply not possible.”

Hajime smiled at him then, all teary and warm, his eyes twinkling with happiness. The kind of smile that wrinkles the side of his eyes, the kind of smile Tooru knew was genuine and honest to god, the most beautiful thing Tooru had ever witnessed.

“I love you Tooru.” Hajime said softly, like it was a secret to the world and only for Tooru to hear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Hajime.” He replied and pressed their lips together again. "Forever and ever."

**Author's Note:**

> yeee I can't get over writer's block
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
